I think I'm going insane
by Anguissette-Reborn
Summary: Link grows tired in his country town of Ordon, and wishes for a new adventure. But, now that he is able to go outside of town, he has to haul Colin, and Llia around with him. Besides that, who is this new girl in Kakariko? And will Link survive it all?


_Authors note: Mmmk. So this is going to be my first Zelda fan fic…and Im not really sure what to do it on…But for some reason I feel that I should really write one of these. I think I am going to base it after Midna leaving, you know, when she shatters the mirror. I am going to have Link be restless in his little town of Ordon…wait…what am I doing. You cannot read it before you, well read it. Then it wouldn't be as fun…But all I am letting you know, is that Link is a devious little thing…schmexie thing. Haha. _

_33 Anguissette_

_Chapter one_

_Devising a plan_

Stepping outside, the gray clouds were passing over a sliver of the luminescent moon causing great shadows to lurk over the ground. If the clouds were not there, it might have been easy to see outside this night but unfortunately that is not the case. The bitter chill of the night air bit into my skin, and made me rethink my clothing attire. Inside, the thin layers of cotton were nice, but out here it hardly gave any protection to the feeling of the on coming winter. Though I knew I was not going to go back inside and grab my jacket, because I did not want to see the havoc I caused inside from my nightmare. Nightmares that visited me quiet often in my sleep now more than before, and each time they grew more vivid.

I muddled all of this over as I slowly started climbing down the ladder that led to my home, as quietly as I could so I would not wake the gorgeous creature that lay asleep in her kennel. My left foot hit solid ground, and I slowly brought the other down as I turned to look at Epona in her stall. She was lying down, nose tucked between her white socked forelegs. Her ears were twitching, which gave me a clue that she was in too deep of a sleep, and her nose would catch my sent walking by her. Hopefully, Epona would just lift her head and go back to sleep. Hopefully. Walking past her, my sandaled feet kicked up plumes of dust, and I shoved my hands into my pant pockets. I could feel my concentrated look become etched onto my face, and I began to walk slowly towards the Chasm of Ordon. The memory of the nightmare slowly knitted itself back into my mind, and I knew that I would not be able to get rid of it, until I relived the entire thing again. Which was just what I wanted to do. The sarcasm of that sounded so nicely in my mind.

It seemed, right after I fall asleep, I would have a soft dream of being in the large field of Hyrule, crossing the Great Bridge of Eldin to the northeast. The sun was shining at my back, causing my shadow to leap out before me, as if it were more eager to go on this journey in my sleepy mind more than I did. Which could not be truer. Gusts of wind blew at my back also, which always meant a steady, quick journey. It would be this way for a while, sometimes it would be sooner, but I would always be in the middle of the Eldin bridge when I would hear the familiar crackling noise, the black electric sparks fizzing out around me. The wind would turn and blow down upon me it would seem, and then, in the blink of an eye, darkness cascaded over me and I fell…on and on.

"Link…."

I stopped my journey to the Chasm, and turned to my left to see the large goat, a bright, shining, glittering mass of yellow and silver. Cocking a brow, I made my facial expression ask the question.

"Come hither…."

Turning my eyes away I looked to see the dark sky slowly turning a soft, magenta, which would soon be a pink, then an orange hue. Light spirits always spoke to my mind and heart, rather than my ears. People in Ordon would come here, bath in the waters and pray and hear bits and pieces of the Spirit's voice, riding on the currents of the wind while I received the whole picture. Shifting my feet, I pulled my hands out of my pockets as I crushed a yellow weed in the white sand of the spring. (The children were not doing a good job of keeping the spring tended; I would need to talk to them about that.) As I neared the waters edge, my hands found their way to my sides, and I gripped them in the familiar half fist, and bowed my head. When I spoke, it surprised me because I do not speak often, only when it is necessary, and hearing the gruff, adult sound coming over my lips, it did indeed surprise me," Great Light Spirit, you have called and I have answered," I lifted my head and looked into the great silver eyes of the goat beast, " what is it that you wish to say to me?" My greeting seemed to be the correct reply because it soon shrank back into its translucent, forever seeing being, and just emitted a soft glow from the yellow spinning orb that hung in the air. As it spoke I felt the vibrations of its powerful voice in my bones.

"Our world is at peace, yet your mind and soul are not. Link, has the fighting of the past few months caused trauma to enter your heart?"

Trauma? Could it be? I mean, of all things that would make the most sense, besides paranoia, but I do not know what I would be paranoid of first of all. Once again, I began to muddle the thought over in my mind, and I knew that I would be able to take all the time that I wanted because the light spirit would be patient for my response. The fighting, is what caused me to be this way? No, I do not think so….

"Trauma, I do not believe is why my body is causing me to be this way Light Spirit. I think it may not be something so deep." My voice carried far, and bounced off the rocks that surrounded the pool of crystalline water above the miniature waterfall, and echoed back into my ears. Taking a deep breath I lowered my body down into the sandy surface under my feet. Bending my knees, I wrapped my arms around them and let the lukewarm water bathe my sandled feet. My mind heard a deep thrum for a reply, and I took it as a sound of thought from the Spirit. It was a few moments later that I heard the reply of the spirit, and my eyelids had fallen slightly. It would seem the nymphs of sleep, and the demons of nightmares were calling to me.

"Perhaps your body yearns for the excitement that it once witnessed. Maybe your mind yearns for it also, as would your spirit. Link, you are bored with the quiet country side right now, and you need a bit of play." The words echoed loudly in my ears, to the point of almost painful, but it mostly caused my eyes to water. I shut them tighter, and gritted my teeth so that the sound of the excitement was not as piercing. Though, when I heard that my spirit needed play, I could not help but already feel my heartbeat quicken, my hand clench down on the imaginary hilt of my blade, and my forearm feel the leather straps of the Hyrulian shield. Inside my minds eye, I listened to the spirit ramble on about the things that I could do in the fields of Hyrule, but I could not help but imagine the fresh air I would be breathing. The crispness of it all and have the ground be all mine, except of course, the wandering running mailman. I grinned at the thought of his red flag flying behind him as he chased after Epona and I. Epona, would she like to go also?

"Oh light Spirit of Ordon, I do believe you are right. My body and spirit yearn for the vast lands of Hyrule, and these country walls are keeping me hindered. Perhaps, because of my adventures, I am not allowed to be caged by anything, because of the uncovered Sacred Beast inside of me?" As I said this, I knew I hit the spot of why my mind was so cluttered, and why I could not sleep at night. Maybe, after I took a visit to the Light Spirit Laynaru, I could understand my nightmare to its fullest. I tingled; my skin prickled and gathered chicken skin as I stood up from the spring. I wanted to peel my skin apart, be able to go home, don on my clothing as the Hero of Legend, and take Epona and ride away from this town. And with my heart speeding in the sky, I did not think about the people in this town, and what they would think to see me gone.

Especially Llia.

I narrowed my eyes, as I stood up from the sand, and once again, made my way to my tree home. The Light Spirit of Ordon made himself visible again, lifted his massive head, howling out the sound of a new day.

As I walked back to the town, my shoulders seemed to be less heavy, but that could also be because I was not slouching, as I was this morning. Though, besides that, I knew that I would need to find a way to get out of here, by making some excuse. Maybe something about the princess called upon me for a ball, or masquerade party. Perhaps the Shaman in Kakariko village would like to see me and talk about a shipment that needed to be guarded. I'm sure I was a sight to see as I walked past the sundries shop, where Sara looked at me with a look of confusement. Jerking my chin in an informal hello, I continued my way up the worn dirt path towards the Mayor's house. Maybe he could help me out in someway.

"Good morning Link," Rusl spoke from the porch of his home. He had a hand in the air in a kind waving gesture, and his daughter, no more than half a year old in the crook of his right arm. I waved back, made a detour, and walked over to the aging man. Keeping my eyes down slightly, until I looked up and saw the burbling baby. I grinned. "Cute isn't she?" Rusl continued in a cheery tone, "Her name is Imma, Imma Lynn."

Looking up at him, I nodded, and patted the auburn locks of the baby. "Nice name Rusl. How's Colin doing with a new sibling?" I cocked a brow, and sighed, " How's Colin doing anyway?" I murmured, not really sure of how Rusl felt of his shy son. Personally, he was a gifted boy, always helping me in some way or another rather than the others. I watched Rusl grunt and shrug his shoulders. "Now Rusl, he is a good kid. Colin just needs, a good shove. Give him a horse; get him a job up at the farm on the hill. Take him to Hyrule Castle Town." My mind whirred like a set of turning gears to help the kid grow up. More importantly, to help him grow up in his father's eyes. It took a moment for me to realize what I just said, and then my heart began to beat in my ears louder than ever. To the point where I had to really strain to hear Rusl when he spoke.

"Link, listen to me. I would love to, but I cannot watch over him. With my wife catching a stomach flu, I have to watch over Imma Lynn here." He jostled his right arm, causing the baby to laugh, as babies do and blow spit bubbles. I grimaced, I hate spit.

Rusl shrugged his shoulders and looked up over to the large hill next to Mayor Bobo's house. His blue-green eyes studied the sturdy, two-story building and then he sighed. "I suppose I could go talk to the mayor about this matter, but, I will have to do it on the morrow. My schedule is nothing but full at the moment," he paused in his lecture, and adjusted the baby from his arm, to his shoulder where he gently bounced her and patted her back. " But, when Imma is taking a nap, I could do it then too…" It seemed, by the way he was speaking, that he was in fact talking to himself. I decided to be patient; besides, rushing things never gets you anywhere. Well, for me it got me closer to the boss key and so on and so forth. Rusl sighed, and grimaced at me, and I stared at him with a confused look. His mouth bowed out slightly, as if he were about to say something, but then he paused. Another few minutes of tossing the baby from shoulder to shoulder, crook of arm to crook of arm, until he finally set the sleeping mass into the cradle I helped fetch from the monkey down river before my journey ever started. Ah…Good times. "Link, can you bring it up to Bobo? I'm sure you could make a better argument than I could. Right, now, I am not as sharp as I once was." He grinned, and I nodded, with a sly smirk on my face as well. It seemed my plan was falling out well, even though I came up with it by the seat of my pants. Though, I have lived my life that way for quite sometime, and a habit such as that is hard to break easily.

"Of course Rusl, I will ask Bobo. Truthfully, I was just about to go there myself until you called me over," I held up a hand to stop Rusl from apologizing, and causing us both to get into a cantankerous talk, " Do not apologize, you know I have all the time on my hands right now that I could have dearly hoped for the last eight months. And since I have it now, I might as well use it the way I like." Taking a broad smile to my face, I gave the man who gave me my first wooden sword, a warrior's good-bye. Which consisted of a hand to the heart and a quick bow of the head. As I pivoted my foot, and walked down the steps of his porch, and down the sloping rock path, I realized that all this time I had on my hands, was soon going to be used. Though, my only problem was that I really just wanted to leave town so I could hang out with Telma and the people at the bar. But, if I did that, I would have to avoid Rusl from going there. Then again, with his newborn child, I highly doubt that that would become a growing issue.

By the time my feet started walking over the little bridge over the stream, Mayor Bobo was already out of his house. His large hands were placed strategically over his larger waist, and he stared at me with intense blue-green eyes as well. As I neared him, I saw that he had changed his nose ring. Instead of the large ivory bone, he wore a hollow, and very thin so it would not be heavy, peace of sapphire. It was odd, to see him without his nose piercing besides the ivory one, but I wouldn't complain, I might as well get on the Mayors' good side while I am at it. His back was towards me, and his profile was given to me from the left side of his face, and I stared straight through the hole in his nose. It caused me to grimace; I could not understand how people could do that to themselves.

"Morning Mayor," I called out to him, waving a hand slightly in the air. He gave a short huff, and turned his massive sumo form towards me. Bobo ran a hand over his non-existent hair before he lumbered over to me and put an arm around my shoulders. I hunkered down from the weight of his heavy arm, and gave him a cockeyed smile because I knew that he wouldn't take his arm off of my shoulders. Sometimes, I'm sure he thought he was as light as a feather, but then again, I think he also realized that one of his legs weighed probably the same as me.

"Ah, Link How are you doing?" He turned his blue eyes towards me, and I just shrugged my shoulders (as much as I could) allowing him an open end to continue talking. Which he did, as we strolled over to the porch of his house and soon inside. Bobo rambled on about how Llia wanted to visit Hyrule town because she does not remember it because of her amnesia. And also how he was getting tired of being mayor, and the process of finding a new mayor was all the more tiring. Honestly, I don't know how long it took for him to finish his rumbling sentences, but I endured the brunt of it. Nodding when he looked my way, and acting interested. Timing my grunts and sounds of denial and appreciation at the right times, the usual. All of this sounds rude of me, but, right now, I really didn't care. Yes, let me be conceited for a moment, because out of all the people in Ordon, and all of Hyrule, you guys owe me twice fold for your lives.

"Bobo? I'm sorry to interrupt but, I was coming by to ask you something," I said as he was pouring a glass of tea for me, and a shot of an alcoholic beverage Telma had mailed me awhile back for himself When I received it, in the letter she wrote she stated that she couldn't remember if I drank or not. Which I don't, its strong and it burns my throat, so I decided to give it to Bobo instead. Taking the glass of tea from Bobo, I nodded my thanks and waited for him to sit down in his reinforced chair before continuing my statement. " It's about Colin and your friend the Shaman. He wrote me a letter the other day which I just received and he wanted me to bring him by so that he could show him some things that he would probably be interested in," I paused to take a sip of the tea which scalded my tongue and nearly caused me to spit it back in the cup, but I swallowed it and continued, "It's all up to you though Mayor. If you do not think its understandable, or unnecessary then do not let Colin come with me." Finishing my statement, I sat down at the table and placed the tea glass on the scratched oak desk in front of me. Bobo was silent for a few moments, and then reached his sausage fingers up and through his ring piercing. I stared and I couldn't help it. Even when Bobo looked up at me and kind of glowered, it took a moment for me to apologize.

" Rusl has been complaining about him. Don't know why though, 'cause Colin is turning into a good guy. Well, he always has been a good kid but now that he is getting older it seems his maturity is on a more grander scale then the rest of the kids," He paused and looked around his house, towards the kitchen that Llia used all the time to bake cookies or make dinner. Back to the sumo room where I had to fight him to get passage to his secret iron boots, and then to the stairwell that lead to his bedroom, all before he continued. " If I give you the money for it Link, I want you to take the boy to Hyrule Town, and get him a horse so he doesn't have to ride on the back of Epona with you all the time. Then take him to Kakariko Village to see the Shaman. Leave him there, and you come back to take Llia to Hyrule Town. You guys stay there for a little, a few weeks and then come back with Colin." Bobo leaned back from his frantic finger rubbing on the table that he did whenever he explained something. If it was not the table, it was his fleshy palm or the dirt below him. It took a moment for all the information to settle in my mind, and if I would actually do it. But, I realized that, as Bobo leaned back and crossed his arms. There was no other way that I was going to be able to do this if I didn't do it his way. Running my hand on the dirty material of my pants, I nodded.

"Agreed."

"Good."

With out thrusted hands, we shook in a deathly grip that made my fingertips almost go numb. Inside I was grinning with a new found excitement that I had not felt in months? Standing up, I dusted off my rear, and bowed to the mayor, who shot his alcoholic beverage and gave a lopsided grin. Pushing in my chair, my hands shook and the chair bunched up the carpet under it as I pushed it along the floor. Pulling the carpet out straight with my toes, I walked over to the door, and grabbed the knob of it. Giving a final salute to the mayor I thanked him once again.

_Authors note: Soooooo…what do you think? I understand it's kind of short, but, it gets all of the basics down for a first chapter. Leave me some comments. Give good criticism because there is a difference between good and bad. Thanks for reading! _

_33 Anguissette_


End file.
